Tangled
by Rinaidran Warrior
Summary: Tea and Seto are a happy couple. So are Serenity and Tristan. The only thing...Tea is starting to notice Tristan more, and Serenity thinks she's falling for Seto. Seto and Tristan don't seem to notice. And what about Ishizu, who likes Seto but is the


_Disclaimer: Dun own YuGiOh. Waka waka. _

__

__

_Summary: Serenity and Tristan are going out, Kaiba and Tea are a couple.  One problem: Serenity is developing feelings for Kaiba and Tea for Tristan.  The boys don't notice. All that Kaiba notices is Marik's crush on Tea.   And what about Ishizu, who also loves Kaiba but is the object of Bakura's secret affections?   _

Tangled

****

By Rinaidran Warrior

Serenity and Tristan walked through the park, arm in arm.  It was a gorgeous day, and sunshine warmed them both.  Tristan smiled and leaned down to kiss Serenity.  Serenity tilted her head up, and their lips met.

Tristan wrapped his arms around Serenity's waist, pulling her closer.  Serenity closed her green eyes.

"Tristan!  Serenity!" called a friendly female voice.  Tristan reluctantly lifted his head to see Tea and Kaiba walking together towards them.  Serenity smiled and waved to Tea.

"Hey! Tea! Kaiba!" she called back.  Tristan grinned.

"Hey," he greeted.

Serenity turned her gaze to the young CEO standing next to Tea.  His brown hair glinted in the sunlight, and his gorgeous blue eyes were focused on Tea, much like Tristan's were focused on Serenity.  Serenity turned to face him with a grin.  He still hadn't let go of her waist.

Suddenly, Serenity had an odd image…instead of Tristan's brown eyes twinkling down at her, Kaiba's blue eyes watched her lovingly as his long-fingered hands wrapped around her waist.  Kaiba smiled his rare smile at her…

"Seren'?"

Suddenly Kaiba's slender hands became Tristan's larger, browner ones, and the rare Kaiba smile was replaced by Tristan's warm grin.

Serenity shook her head.  "Sorry, Tristan.  What did you say?"

"Kaiba and Tea are going to movie, and they want us to come too.  What do you say?" Tristan asked.

"Sure," Serenity said distractedly.  Her mind wandered back to the mental image.  It was wrong, all wrong.  She loved Tristan, not Kaiba!  Kaiba was an arrogant jerk, and Tristan was nice and friendly.  Plus Kaiba was in love with Tea, and Tea was in love with Kaiba.

Serenity's eyes traveled slowly over to Kaiba again as the four started to walk towards the movie theater.  He looked dazzling in a deep red, tight-fitting shirt, similar red pants and a long, flaring white coat.  Tea was wearing a matching red shirt and pair of pants, and a white jacket that hugged her slender figure but stopped at her waist instead of billowing out to her ankles like Kaiba's did.  The two made quite an adorable couple, Serenity admitted to herself.  And so did she and Tristan.  They had worn matching clothes today by pure accident; she was wearing blue jeans, a dark blue sweater and a black vest, and he wore jeans, a black shirt and a dark blue vest.

As they paid for their tickets, Serenity tore her eyes off Kaiba, hitting herself in the forehead.  _NO! He just happens to be cute, that's all.  It's just hormones.  I don't like him.  I like Tristan.  Tristan.  TRISTAN!_

Tristan glanced at Serenity, worried.  She was acting strange…then again, so was Tea, who kept nervously glancing at him, then looking away quickly.  Maybe this was some strange woman thing.

Tea glanced at Tristan again, though she could only see his outline.  He was playing with Serenity's long reddish hair, paying no attention to the movie.  Serenity leaned against him.

Seto was never gentle like that.  Caring, yes, but more…ardent.  It was a rough kiss on the lips rather than a soft one on the cheek, and a crushing hug rather than an arm around her shoulders.  Tea knew it was partly her fault; she never showed him that she needed to be treated gently, or that she would even like to be.  Tea was enthusiastic, hopelessly romantic, and determined.  She did not seem like a person that needed to be treated tenderly.

Tristan, however, treated Serenity like a precious glass or gem.  He was never rough unless she was alright with it, and he was so affectionate.  He was also kind of good-looking…his sparkling brown eyes, well-chiseled features, warm smile…

Oh, shut up, you hormone-driven maniac, Tea scolded herself.  You've got Seto, one the of the hottest, sexiest guys on the planet.  Why are you thinking about Tristan, one of your best friends, in a romantic way?

She sighed.  I wish I knew, she said mentally, answering her own question.

Ryou Bakura flopped back on his bed, smiling.  _She smiled at me…Ishizu SMILED at me…_

The white-haired boy let out a happy laugh.  _Maybe someday she'll even talk to me.  Maybe someday she'll stop caring about Kaiba.  He's obviously with Tea.  Maybe she'll realize that._

Bakura's smile vanished.  Of course she wouldn't.  How long did couples last, anyways?  Ishizu knew that Tea and Kaiba probably wouldn't work out.  And guess who would be there to get Kaiba when Tea was gone?

_You're an idiot,_ Yami Bakura said gleefully.  _If she smiled at you, it's because she pities your pathetic existence._

Bakura sighed heavily and went down to the kitchen to get a snack.

A few rows behind the two couples, Ishizu sat straight in her seat.  Joey had convinced her and Rishid and Marik to come to the movies to keep an eye on Serenity.  Ishizu honestly thought that the boy was too protective, but she said nothing about it to Rishid, who had a panic attack whenever 'Master Marik' left the house.

She could see Seto's neat brown hair in the dim glow of the theater.  She imagined that elegent, well-sculpted face turning towards her; those blue, blue eyes spotting her; his lips stretching into a secret, rare smile.  His lips forming the words 'I love you, Ishizu'…

"Ishizu!  Miss Ishizu!"

The Egyptian woman snapped out of her reverie to see Rishid's hand waving in front of her face.  The movie was over, and Marik was boredly flicking popcorn at whoever passed.  Joey had gone into ninja-mode, hiding behind a seat so his sister wouldn't see him.  The two couples were walking towards the exit to the theatre, when a well-sculpted face turned to Ishizu; blue, blue eyes spotting her; his lips forming the words…

"I can see you perfectly, Joey.  Stop spying on us."

"JOEY!" Serenity cried, blushing.  Tristan grinned sheepishly.

"Joey, man.  Er…nice to see you!"

Joey burst out from his hiding place.  "I SAW YOU KISS SERENITY AN HOUR AND THIRTY-EIGHT MINUTES INTO THE MOVIE!" Joey screamed, his left eye twitching madly.  Tristan stepped back nervously.

"Hey, man, she's my girlfriend!  I have every right to kiss her," Tristan said, slightly angry.  Serenity sighed. 

"Joey, I'm okay, a kiss won't kill me," she said, giggling.

Joey's left eye continued to twitch as he gritted his teeth.  Serenity, blushing furiously, walked out of the theater quickly.  Tristan ran to catch up with her, Tea and Kaiba following closely.  Rishid tried to restrain Joey, but in the end Marik just knocked him out with a sharp blow.  Rishid slung Joey over his shoulder and the three concious people left the theater.

_Sorry, short chapter.  It'll get better soon, I promise._

_Thanks for reading!  I'l update in a couple days._


End file.
